1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to container openers and more particularly to an opening aid for pop-top cans and twist-off bottle caps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Can openers and bottle openers of the prior art generally provide some form of a lever, either with a sharpened offset apical end for cutting openings into a can by prying on the edge of the can, or by providing a lifting lug for lifting a cap off of a bottle.
However, in recent years, beverage cans are commonly provided with so-called pop-top closures. In one form of closure, a lifter ring is pivotally connected to a prescored closure which is integral with the top of the can. Upon manipulation of the lifter ring, the closure is disconnected from the can top to afford access to the contents of the can.
In another form of closure, the lifter is hingedly connected to the can top and upon manipulation, levers a prescored closure downwardly to afford access to the contents of the can.
In both forms, the lifter element is initially disposed in flat adjacency to the can top. In order to manipulate the lifter, it is necessary to pry the lifter upwardly, an operation which is often times accompanied by frustration, broken fingernails, injured fingertips and lacerated hands.
Bottled products such as beverages are also provided with press-on caps capable of being lifted off with a conventional bottle opener. However, such caps are frequently provided with a twist-off capability so that the bottle can be opened without a bottle opener tool. However, if the corrugations of the twist-off cap are grasped firmly enough to apply twisting torque, the user is apt to suffer, cuts, lacerations or bruises.